


Mantis-Qefka I Quit

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: 2010s, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: "The Great and Devious" UltraMantis Black challenges evil mime Qefka the Quiet to his worst nightmare: An "I Quit" match.





	Mantis-Qefka I Quit

CHIKARA 2014.

 

UltraMantis Black walks to the ring and confronts the Odditorium (Sinn Bodhi, Qefka the Quiet and Sir Oliver Grimsly) after they have squashed a team of Wrestle Factory trainees/jobbers. 

 

UMB: QEFKA! I am here to issue a challenge. For our next event, I am calling you out for an "I Quit" Match! This is not about making you tap out! This is not about leaving you unable to answer a ten-count. It will mean nothing if Sinn, Grimsly or anyone else throws in a towel to indicate your surrender. No, I am going to keep hurting you until you can not take the pain anymore, and I put this microphone up to your mouth and force you to say the words, "I quit!"

Qefka looks genuinely uncomfortable, since, as an evil mime, the last thing he wants to do is speak.

The Odditorium confer and Sinn takes the mic.

SINN: Mantis, Qefka accepts your challenge, but we have to run it by Deucalion.

That doesn't seem to matter, since CHIKARA Director of Fun Mike Quackenbush walks over and announces that the match will take place at the next event.

MANTIS: Thank you Mr. Quackenbush. Qefka, Odditorium, you have met your doom!

Fast-forward to the next event.

 

I QUIT MATCH: "The Great and Devious" UltraMantis Black vs. Qefka The Quiet.

It's a total brawl, of course, as Mantis and Qefka fight all over the Palmer Center. Weapons are used, and referees Bryce Remsburg and Jonathan Barber are keeping up as best they can. Qefka takes Mantis down and locks him in a submission hold, but Mantis won't quit. Sinn and Grimsly try to get involved, but Mantis' Spectral Envoy allies Hallowicked and Frightmare cut them off and they engage in their own brawl. Other members of the Flood come out, but various CHIKARA wrestlers stop them. Quack and LFC on commentary mention Mantis competing in a Deathmatch Tournament for IWA Deep South. Finally, after more brawling, Mantis finally gets control once and for all. He throws Qefka through a table, folds Qefka up in it and ties up Qefka's legs in a chair. Mantis locks on an armbar and shoves the mic in Qefka's face. Qefka struggles, but finally gives in and groans out, "I...quit!"

The crowd cheers Mantis' victory. Sinn and Grimsly run over to recover their teammate. They free him from the table and chair and help him to the back. Deucalion, the monstrous leader of the Flood, makes his way out and confronts the Odditorium. Sinn explains what happened, expecting the worst. Deucalion raises his hand to set Qefka up for the Chokebreaker, but the Envoy suddenly run over and smash Deucalion with chairs, causing him to retreat. The Odditorium are confused until Mantis grabs the mic.

 

MANTIS: That wasn't for you, that was for me. Sinn Bodhi, you are worth far more to me alive than dead. It does not benefit me for Deucalion to destroy you before I can run you out of CHIKARA myself.

Sinn just shakes his head and he and Grimsly carry Qefka back to the rudo locker room, wondering if he found someone even weirder than himself.


End file.
